Smash Revenge
by Jigglyman
Summary: When something tragic happens in Nintager (Nintendo Land), Link has to do something about it... and fast! **"chp. 6" up, poll**
1. A Pathetic Loss

1 Chapter 1: A Pathetic Loss  
  
A tumbleweed rolled into a deserted town. It spun around, moving from street to street, like it could navigate the city. Almost immediately after it rolled out leaving a small trail of dust, another object tumbled into clear view. This was definitely not any sort of tumbleweed. It swept across the area so fast, you could barely see any thing but solid green!  
  
As this thing slowed down, sending dust fluttering in every which direction, it was easier to notice more details. Still dressed in almost solid neon green, this apparent man had a green tunic on, which glistened in the raging sunlight.  
  
Embedded on it was a small arrangement of four triangles to make it seem like they were all one large triangle. The outer triangles were a glistening gold. The solo inner triangle, apparently non-existent, was the same neon green as the rest of the clothing.  
  
A brown leather belt divided in tunic into two parts. If you looked close enough, a shining silver sword would come into view. That sword looked so powerful you could almost see it wiping out a whole army. He had a large, metal shield strapped to his back, too. This shield had the same triangular design as the form on the tunic. With the silvery metal and the golden triangles, the reflection of the sun alone could blind you if you stared into it.  
  
Also on him were thick navy blue gloves that seemed to be as dense as an extra-creamy chocolate milkshake. They were the type of gloves in them that had holes for the bare fingers to slide through, and that really got a better grip when this person had to slash his sword or hold his shield.  
  
His face would probably make the normal girl fall in love at first sight. He had shining blue eyes that seemed to always be filled with excitement and understanding, no matter how serious things got. Partly hidden from a green (surprising?) elf hat, he had pure golden hair that streamed down to his ears in large strands. His mouth was almost always in a frown, but with it lit up, it could almost pierce through the evil of the most monstrous being.  
  
Anyway, as this person skidded to a stop, a girl yelled, "Link! Stop!" Link smiled. He knew exactly who that girl was. It was Zelda, in all of her beauty. Beauty and kindness that made Link want to run up to her, hold her hand, and… Link shook his head no. By God, he thought, I'm only 18. Anyway, some things are just more important than that, like the tournaments coming up. Even though… well… I'm just not ready. He sighed as he walked off. His mind was half-filled with thoughts from the thought he thought of before. Otherwise filled up with training and preparing.  
  
Training. Link shuddered again of the thoughts of the night before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, we're back again. What makes you think you'll fight and win again?" Ganondorf crowed.  
  
"Speaking of again, how'd you get out of your little prison?"  
  
"I… uh… that's not the point. Eee-ya!"  
  
"Huh?" Link stopped, wondering what Ganondorf had just done. He did see Ganondorf's fists close up. Suddenly, he noticed a large, flaming, purple ball of energy appearing from Ganondorf's clenched fist. He realized what was going on, but before he could jump out of the way, the fist met body. Purple flames poured around them, and to an onlooker, it would look as if a purple ball appeared out of nowhere. Even before the punch, Link started hurting, and on it, it felt as if a hundred knives were slashed through him at once. Link knocked back, with blood and bruises, to the edge of the stage.  
  
Stage? What stage? Oh yes. They were practicing on a stage. Final Destination, to be exact.  
  
Link stood up and croaked, "Ganondorf, I see you have been training."  
  
"Training? Yes, I have. Oh, and FYI, that was one Warlock Punch," Ganondorf smiled, knowing it would make Link aggravated.  
  
"WHAT?" Link suddenly stood abrupt, then started coughing. "One Warlock Punch?" he asked a little bit softer.  
  
"You bet." Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"Now, I won't be so easy on you," Link roared. He dashed over to Ganondorf, who stepped quickly aside and smirked. Link's eyes opened as he saw the edge of the stage coming closer… and closer…  
  
Suddenly, it completely disappeared under his feet. Falling down almost as fast as a speeding bullet, Link made a quick move. He double jumped in the air to get his self closer to the stage, and swung his sword around quickly to give himself an extra boost. But Ganondorf was ready. When Link was almost at the top, he gave a quick, short jab and Link fell down into the abyss. No jumps could stop him now.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo…"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Link shook his head and headed to the park to get a few things off his mind. He suddenly saw Bowser lumbering his way, so Link dove into the nearest bush. Link knew that his loss would spread though the whole area even though it was just training, and it might affect other people's attitude against him. Especially Bowser and the gang: Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Link didn't want to get teased; it certainly would make him feel better.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
As he sat hidden in the bush and thought, Bowser far away thought the saw a green speck in the bush, but bushes were always green, so that didn't really help.  
  
Turning his head as much as he could (which wasn't too much), he shouted to Mewtwo, which was behind him, "Yo! Is that green speck there Elfy?"  
  
"Hold on." Mewtwo stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes tightly. Some people there might have sworn his forehead turned red in the process. He was tingling all over… and finally stopped.  
  
"Sorry," he commented, "I had to see whether it was Elfy or Mini-Elfy."  
  
"So… which one is it?" Bowser's eyes looked almost as fiery as his breath. He was definitely not known for being patient.  
  
"Oh! It was Link… I mean Elfy."  
  
"Good. I need to do something about his training fall."  
  
They both smirked, knowing what would come up next. 


	2. A Little 'Fight'

1 Chapter 2: A Little 'Fight'  
  
Link sat behind the bush, watching Bowser hobble over closer on the path… or was he headed for Link? Link chose not to think about that stuff. Instead, he jolted his mind to noticing that the bush was covered in thorns.  
  
"YEOW!"  
  
Link cursed. Trickles of red blood dripped down his bare arm. He automatically knew that Bowser would've heard him know. Link twisted his head and looked over his shoulder. He softly groaned as he saw the familiar sight of Mewtwo hovering behind Bowser.  
  
Some people called Mewtwo a cat. Link could never understand those people. True, Mewtwo had ears like a cat, and long, padded feet like your everyday feline, but the face looked narrow and curved at the bottom; a sinister feel. He had a tail about the same length as his body, and he was all in shades of purple. Mewtwo was psychic, which was how he hovered and found out that "Elfy" was behind the bush. Everyone in Nintager knew that Mewtwo was psychic, and that made everyone not trustful of him.  
  
Link was ready for an assault of teasing words to dance upon him. He got his wish.  
  
"Hey, Elfy," Bowser jeered from behind. "Looks like you've been studying your gravity."  
  
"Shut up, Bowser."  
  
"Yeah, if you slipped on a banana peel, you'd fall pretty fast!" Mewtwo commented. He certainly wasn't known well for his annoyance skills.  
  
Bowser raised an eyebrow, and continued.  
  
"Yeesh, Link, what happened?" Bowser asked. "Ooh! Look at me! I think I can be an idiot and run off the stage," he squealed. Bowser snickered.  
  
"Yeah, you can't—WHAT? Oh man…" Mewtwo suddenly fell to the ground, his eyes wide with petrifying fear. Then again, he didn't fall to the ground; he was still hovering, but lying down. Link and Bowser stared at him for a second, and then continued their verbal fight. Even Mewtwo's buddies sometimes didn't trust him.  
  
Suddenly the fight got physical. Link charged at Bowser, his sword in front of him. Bowser smiled, and started spewing fire all over the place. Link grinned and pulled out his shield… and it burned to a crisp. Link swore under his breath and made a mental note to never use his Deku Shield in combat again. He got out his Mirror Shield and held it over his body, the flames reflecting off of it and sending all flames skyward. You might even say they were performing a sacrifice from a distance.  
  
Bowser suddenly stopped the pouring flames because he saw that they weren't affecting Link and his jaw was starting to hurt. Instead, he started to swipe around his claw like a madman. Link knew that he couldn't fight with Bowser slashing straight at him, so he rolled over to the side of Bowser and started slashing him on his weak points.  
  
Some sparks from Bowser's flames had spread across the grass they were combating on. Link's shining sword and shield reflected the hot sunlight on them, which made the sparks rise into little flames, which rose into a huge ring of fire around Bowser and Link. But they hardly noticed. In fact—  
  
"Break it up!"  
  
Link and Bowser stopped and looked through the roaring flames to see a blurred gigantic white glove gliding in the air towards them. It still remains a mystery of how this glove can speak.  
  
"Great. Crazy Hand just had to come in and spoil our fun," Bowser muttered. He didn't dare try to attack this glove called Crazy Hand, though. Donkey Kong tried to attack him a year ago… he was still in the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, I would've kicked your butt if he hadn't come," Link pointed.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"All right! We can't have everyone beating up each other with one week until the tournament!" This was said by, of course, Crazy Hand. "If you continue, then you will be disqualified from the tournament!"  
  
Link and Bowser stared in wide-open shock. The tournament was probably the most favored thing in all of Nintager. At the qualifying tournaments, almost everyone tried to win, but they already knew who would fight: the Ice Climbers, Link, Mario, Peach… to put it short, the 25 melee characters. It was a great feeling to be fighting a rival, with the crowd cheering you on, and Link and Bowser both cherished that feeling.  
  
But still, Bowser couldn't resist a small puff of flame that slowly glided to the not noticing Link. Enough though when the flame met body it created a short sting, Link muttered, "Why you little…" and poked him with his sword lightly in the flesh. It was just powerful enough to create a teensy cut.  
  
Forgetting about the staring Crazy Hand, Bowser gave a stronger, more noticeable flame. Link did something completely crazy; he put up his shield. Even though it was kind of obvious that they were fighting, now anyone with an I. Q. higher than 0 would notice. They even went harsher and harsher, as if Crazy Hand didn't exist. Crazy Hand had to even dodge a huge flame from Bowser, and a swift sword strike from Link.  
  
Crazy Hand coughed (somehow), which grabbed Link and Bowser's attention. After they looked around nervously, noticing the grass that was blacker than midnight and sliced to oblivion, they slowly twisted their heads up to Crazy Hand.  
  
"He started it!" They both said in unison.  
  
"I don't care if Mr. Game & Watch started it even," roared Crazy Hand, obviously in rage. "You are both—"  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He knew that Link and Bowser were popular in the tournament. If he disqualified them, a lot of people would not come to watch the tournament. That would be rather bad on the ratings. But he still wanted to punish them somehow…  
  
"—given another chance."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Link would have gone up and kissed Crazy Hand, but that would have been rather awkward, right?  
  
"But on one condition." Crazy Hand stated. He waited for a response from either Link or Bowser. After a moment of silence, he continued. "You will each be given a task. What it is? I have not a clue yet. But you must complete it in order to be eligible to the tournament."  
  
Link and Bowser took this and walked off, still glaring at each other. But they still had the same thing in their minds. "I am going to get you at the tournament." 


	3. Disaster

1 Chapter 3: Disaster  
  
Link walked down the path, shaking his head violently. It looked like he wanted to get rid of the thoughts about the fight. It wouldn't work, though. "Tournament… Task… chance… disqualified…" The part that Crazy Hand took in the fight was stuck in his mind like it was attached to his brain with glue. He couldn't get it out his head.  
  
Link was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a large log in the path. He sure noticed it, though, when he fell over it! His head buried in the rocky path, he slowly got up and looked ahead. "Well, what's this?" Sure enough, there was Roy sitting in the open field ahead. And not just the normal Roy, no, not the normal, eager Roy with blue, shining eyes, clumps of crimson hair, a crimson cape, and a blue and gold outfit. And we can't forget the sword he always held near him. Yes, the sword that even Link envied, with a magical power that made it all-powerful.  
  
But this Roy was different. Link didn't know if it was just he, but this Roy's appearance seemed darker, solemn. Even his hair seemed almost maroon. Something quick to notice was that Roy didn't have a sword. Link was bewildered. The last time he didn't have his sword with him was when Crazy Hand hurt Donkey Kong, a year ago.  
  
Link ran up to Roy and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"Z… z… zel…" stammered Roy. Link was getting restless. Another characteristic of Roy was that he usually didn't stutter. Link shook Roy frantically. "C'mon, c'mon, Roy! What's up?"  
  
"Zel… Zelda… they don't kn… know where she is. Sh… she might b… be dead."  
  
  
  
"She might be WHAT?" Link shouted after 30 seconds of an uncomfortable silence. "This is horrible. Not Zelda," he hastily thought. "That would mean…" Link stopped. Task or no task, without Zelda, the tournament would be stopped. Of course, Link wasn't affected as much as Roy was of the disappearance, because everyone knew that Roy loved Zelda.  
  
With more and more thoughts crammed inside his head, he more and more wanted to clear them all out. He continued into the field, where he saw a seemingly impatient Crazy Hand in the middle of the field. Link was astonished. All of the smashers knew that Crazy Hand usually stayed inside his residence unless there was training. A lot of them were crowded around him, because of that fact. "So," Link quickly deciphered, "he must have an announcement." Link joined the other smashers into the huddle.  
  
Of course, not all of the smashers were there. "Get the others!" ordered Crazy Hand. His voice traveled all throughout the area, though, and the people who weren't there came swarming over.  
  
"I have called you all here to give you some sad news," he started. "Zelda is missing." A slight murmur ran through the crowd. "This of course means we can't start the tournament, because since a combatant is gone, it would be unfair."  
  
"Someone bravely asked, "What about Donkey—"  
  
"SILENCE!  
  
"No one knows what happened to her. Thanks to Roy (Roy faintly smiled), I received the information that Zelda was gone. Roy, you seem to have been with her. May you explain what happened?"  
  
"C… certainly." Roy stood up and cleared his throat. "It happened like this. Zelda and I were walking along the path, talking—not a date, mind you," he glared to a snickering Ganondorf. "Anyway, we were minding our own business, when Zelda complained of a headache. So I said 'How hurtful—' when it seems that Zelda's head was being pulled back by… nothing. A purple portal suddenly opened up in front of us, and Zelda went flying in it and disappeared. The portal vanished without a trace."  
  
"Thank you," commented Crazy Hand. "You may sit down now.  
  
"As you all now know in detail, Zelda is gone. But luckily, Link and Bowser have volunteered to search for Zelda together."  
  
"WE WHAT?" Link and Bowser yelled. Everyone stared at them, including Crazy Hand. "Okay, let's just get this over with," Link muttered. For he and Bowser both knew that this was their task… but together? 


	4. Preparations

1.1 Chapter 4: Preparations  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Link  
  
  
  
Oh man… I can't believe this! I mean, that pathetic fall I took was enough to humiliate me, and now this? Why did I have to get stuck with Bowser? Trust me, we have a horrible relationship.  
  
FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO  
  
Link was walking along the sidewalk cheerfully, holding a large paper bag with him. He loved this day in his school, where all Nintendo characters would meet to study. And today was extra-special, because it was the Annual Science Fair. Link made a cute mini-volcano that would bubble when you add baking soda. You wouldn't exactly call him a nerd (he was in second grade), but he was smart.  
  
His only friends were Kirby and Pikachu, who all were afraid of the higher grades. Bowser and Ganondorf were up there, to name a few. Anyway, as he pushed open the large, creaky school door, he noticed that Bowser, a 13 year old, was walking toward him. He remembered unfortunate meetings with him, and he tried to avoid Bowser as best as he could.  
  
But to no avail. Bowser noticed him. "Hey, little Elfy," he jeered one he was close enough, "Whatcha got in the bag?"  
  
"N… nothing." Link stammered. He knew what would happen next.  
  
"Silent, eh? Well, I really want to know. You should share."  
  
And as Bowser sad this, he snatched the bag away from Link, and ripped  
  
it open with his claws. "Ooh… look, a volcano. Looks more like a pile of crap. We don't want you to get a bad grade, so…" Bowser threw the volcano into the nearest trashcan.  
  
Link was dumbfounded. He had never seen Bowser being this mean before, although he sure came close to it. And since Link hadn't received his sword yet ("And no violence in schools" his teacher always reminded him), he couldn't do anything. He continued walking to his class, but this time, his face was twisted horribly, and there was no paper bag in his hands.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That might not be important now, but I have always wanted revenge on Bowser for that. When I was 10 and found a sword in Kokiri Forest, I shivered in excitement. Sure, it was so I could fight Ganondorf, but I could get revenge on Bowser. Many of you know the story that it turned out that I went to sleep for 7 years, and then I woke up again, and at that point that accident dawned no more meaning to me. I mean, hey, I was in 2nd grade, right? Can't live in the past.  
  
Now this seems like some dandruff to me. Bowser and I trying to rescue Zelda, who mysteriously disappeared into a portal without a trace and no one knows where. I bet once (if) we do find her, Bowser will tear her to shreds or something, the thing he is. But if I—and all of the Smashers—want to go into the tournament, I'm going to have to put up with Bowser.  
  
  
  
Link and Bowser were both shook up after the end of Crazy Hand's announcement. Smashers would run up to them and say, "I can't believe you and Bowser agree to do this. "We didn't agree," they'd say with gritted teeth. But they wouldn't dare complain to Crazy Hand. It would be like saying: "Can you kill me really painfully?"  
  
They knew they might want to pack a lot of stuff for the "trip". Link brought his sword, and all three of his shields: the Deku Shield, the Hylian Shield, and the Mirror Shield. Plus, he bought more than enough food rations ("Bowser's not going to do that," he thought, and he wasn't cruel enough to eave Bowser sitting in the cold moonlight, dying of starvation…) and a lot of arrows, bombs, and a boomerang.  
  
Bowser, on the other hand, didn't take much. He completely forgot about food (and if he didn't, he wasn't saving any for Link), and because his strength relied on himself, he only took some Link and Mario voodoo dolls he created (and some pins), that were so poked with pins, all of the beans came out and they started to look two dimensional.  
  
Whether they were ready or not they met outside where Roy had estimated where Zelda was kidnapped, and prepared to start. 


	5. Through the Room

1 Chapter 5: Through the Room  
  
"Man, Roy, how long was your walk anyway," grumbled Link, kicking a stone out of his way. "We've been walking out for hours!"  
  
"Actually, 1 hour, 32 minutes, and 54 seconds," commented Crazy Hand, who was psychic and couldn't resist saying things like that when possible.  
  
"Well, here we are!"  
  
Of course that was Roy.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Shouldn't it be obvious?"  
  
Link looked over a few yards, and saw a smudged stick writing saying "ZELDA HEER."  
  
"Roy, 'heer'?" jeered Bowser.  
  
"Well, hey, you can't expect me to spell things right when I'm in despair."  
  
"Yeah, but here? That's so easy even Link (Link glared) could spell it. See: H-I-E—"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Crazy Hand roared. He floated back. "C'mon Roy, let's leave this up to the two." He beckoned Roy to come to him, and with a snap and a mumble they teleported back, most likely to where they started walking.  
  
"Oh yeah, now he teleports," muttered Bowser. But still, he and Link set for clues. But as Bowser pointed out, "What kind of clues would be left in a situation like this?" Link, not paying attention, looked close to the writing that said "ZELDA HEER". He had no success. Shaking his head sadly, he stood up. He noticed that his hairs were sticking straight out. "Strong wind today," he said. But there was one problem: there was no gust at the time.  
  
Link widened his eyes as he realized what was going on. His head was starting to be pulled back with the hairs, and his neck started craning. An onlooker would have thought that the hair was being pulled into nothingness, and he would have been right. Link realized this too when his eyes went in, and he saw "a void of nothingness, pitch black. As my whole face pulled in, I tried gasping but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear the screams I made because there was no air to carry it with. I must have been knocked unconscious soon after, because I can't remember anything else."  
  
Before his mouth disappeared into the oblivion, he attempted to shout for help.  
  
"BOWSE—"  
  
Bowser, who was 15 feet away and "looking for clues", came over grumbling. His eyes almost pulled out of their sockets when he saw Link being… just… sucked in. He came over cautiously and whispered, 'Link?" Now wasn't a time to tease anyone. He couldn't, anyway, because Link was already completely disappeared.  
  
"Man, Roy always leaves out the important details." He walked over to where Link disappeared, and was unaware of his back scales seeming to almost come off. He did take in that something was going on when his head started stretching into what Link had gone through. Bowser semi-consciously took in a deep breath to hold himself through whatever was next. His shell was stretching like silly putty, slowly following the head, when the rest of him disappeared with a "POP!", which gave him too little a time to fall unconscious. Bowser saw the black fading, and he was able to see himself. Only a few moments later, the blur cleared itself, and he seemed to be in… an office room?  
  
  
  
Link sat up, dazed. He looked around slowly. Where am I? What is this? The first thing he noticed was Bowser.  
  
"What the…?"  
  
Bowser, who was rummaging through some files, spreading them everywhere, didn't notice. So Link decided to get up and explore the little room he was in. As he faced to the back, he saw little traces of a purple, swirling portal evaporate. "Must've been my transportation device," he decided. Taking a closer look around, he noticed a paper Bowser must've missed. He paled when he read it.  
  
"Operation: Smash  
  
Zelda – got  
  
Link – next  
  
Bowser – next  
  
1.1.1 Roy – preparing"  
  
He murmured, "Zelda… what do they mean by "got"? If we are "next", then that must mean…" he froze. "Oh no."  
  
Bowser, on the other hand, was just glancing through information. He noticed a letter, and, forgetting the situation, thought he could blackmail the person who wrote it.  
  
"Dear Xed, My Boss,  
  
I have gotten Zelda through the portal. She should be of some use. I am preparing for Link and Bowser, but I doubt we'll need Link (Bowser didn't know whether to smirk or frown at that), but Bowser will be useful. But because Bowser is a fool, we'll use Link to guide him through their "quest".  
  
Your cover name at the Smasher's Arena is working very well. Although some others are not fooled. You might have to change you old cover name, which is—"  
  
The rest of the paper was teared off. It looked old and yellow, but it must've been recent, because Zelda disappeared a few days ago, Bowser deciphered. Even he was serious about something like this. But still, his selfishness made him not want to share it with Link. And Link was afraid to show that paper to Bowser, fearing he would laugh at it. So they kept their information to themselves.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light came through the room. A portal looking exactly like the first one appeared. Link and Bowser though the same thing: "We're free!" But as they came closer, Link realized something.  
  
"What about the office? We've left it a mess." It was true. The room, once clean as light, was covered in papers and notes from the files.  
  
"Does it matter?" Bowser replied.  
  
"No, but we might leave evidence."  
  
"So? The portal sent us both here on purpose. Maybe the people expected us to rummage through."  
  
Link was surprised. For the first time ever, Bowser had a point. 'Okay then, let's go!"  
  
Link and Bowser jumped in the portal, this time prepared by holding their breaths. But they didn't need to. Only a few seconds later, they appeared at a destination. "Wait a minute," Link thought. "This isn't the place where we started. This is…"  
  
Poll time! Where should Link and Bowser end up?  
  
Hyrule Castle  
  
Princess Peach's Castle 


	6. Review-ness

**Link:** You know, this white light hurts my eyes.

**Bowser:** You said it.

**Link:** And it's all because of those damn reviewers.

**Bowser:** Why?

**Link:** There are none.

** Bowser:** Let's kill them!

** Link:** Bowser, I just said there are no reviewers.

**Bowser:** So, we want to wait until we get reviewers, and _then_ we can kill them?

**Link:** Uh… not really.

**Bowser:** What?

**Link:** (slowly) If we don't get reviewers, we'll be stuck in this blinding light forever!

**Bowser:** Oh, okay.

**Link:**  You heard me. For the love of annoying fairies named "Navi", REVIEW!

**Bowser:** Okay.

**Link:**   -_-;;

You heard Link—

**Link:** Actually, you didn't_ hear _me, this is a script, so…

Oh, shut up! You read (eh…) Link, so will you review? Please?


End file.
